Magical Moon Mayhem
by SisterSenshi
Summary: Fourteen-year-old Serena is joining Harry Potter and Co at Hogwarts in Third Year. But she has one big secret: Harry is her cousin, and she played a huge part when Voldemort attacked. What did she do, and what will she, Harry, Ron and Hermione get up to? ADOPTED BY/MOVED TO SPARROWFLYAWAY
1. Prologue

Hi there! This fic is the result of the hard work, dedication and love of three best friends. We wrote this fic collaboratively, and we hope that you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: As much as we'd love to, none of us own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. That honour belongs to two of the most amazing women on Earth, Naoko Takeuchi and J.K Rowling.

* * *

><p>As young mother Isabella Potter watched her two-year-old daughter play, her thoughts drifted to the ever-present danger of her fiancé's cousin.<p>

"I've never even met Bellatrix, and she's already baying for our blood. What did we ever do to her, Sirius?"

"We existed, Isabella. It's as simple as that. We're blood traitors, and Bellatrix doesn't like blood traitors. None of them do," Sirius replied, putting an arm around Isabella's shoulders, letting her long blonde hair flow through his fingers. The two stood silently for a few minutes watching Serena play, unfazed by the strange pink glow emanating off her every few minutes. "I've been thinking about this for quite some time now, Bella, and... I think you should leave. For Serena. It's the only way to protect her, and you," Sirius said. Isabella's brown, tear-filled eyes met Sirius' blue ones, but Isabella finally nodded.

"I think we should leave Serena with James and Lily. I know Voldemort is after them, but it's probably the only choice we have. My dead parents can't protect her, and you know your parents wouldn't want to protect her, so we can really only leave her with my brother and his wife. Besides, Serena loves her Aunt Lily and Uncle James," Isabella said.

"I still can't believe Prongsie actually got married to Evans. The guys obsessed about her practically his entire school life, and it seemed like she hated him for most of that. Yet somehow, they're actually married now, and they have a kid of their own."

"Serena will love meeting her cousin. It's been a while since we saw them, and I kinda miss my brother, annoying as he is at times."

"Much and all as I'd love to see Prongsie again, it might be safer if we didn't go near them. It might give away their hiding place. Couldn't you take Serena with you?"

"Sirius, honestly, I don't think that would work. The only way that I'm going to be safe is if I go far away, to somewhere like Australia or Japan. A move like that... it'd be hard on anyone her age, and her powers could flare to uncontrollable levels," Isabella said.

"I guess you're right... It's weird to think Serena has powers that aren't part of her Magical blood," Sirius said.

"It is odd, yes. I'm not sure whether I'm hoping our next one has similar powers or not," Isabella said. Sirius looked at Isabella, confused and hopeful. "Yes, Sirius, we're having another one," Isabella said, smiling. Sirius grinned happily for a moment, before his sad frown returned.

"You really do need to leave, then. To protect you and our new baby," Sirius said. Isabella nodded in agreement. "Serena's the spitting image of you, Bella," Sirius said, smiling a little as he looked at their daughter. Isabella smiled back at Sirius.

"Except she has your eyes. I hope that this one looks more like you, Padfoot."

* * *

><p>"Serena, breakfast's ready!" Lily called, knocking on the door of the spare room with one-year-old Harry in her arms. A few seconds later, the door swung open, two-year-old Serena bouncing into the hallway in her pink rabbit-print pyjamas.<p>

"Hi Lily!" Serena grinned.

"We're having pancakes for breakfast, Serena, and then later you and I could surprise Uncle James with a picnic in the living room. What do you think?" Lily said, smiling as she watched Serena nod excitedly at the thought of a picnic. Just then, Harry started crying, so Lily took him and Serena downstairs and gave Harry a bottle while Serena dug into her pancakes. Once Serena had finished a second helping of pancakes, Lily magically cleaned both children up after their breakfast and set them to playing with James in the loungeroom while she went into the kitchen. Soon after, delicious smells began drifting through the house, distracting Serena from the block castle she was building with James. As Lily was pulling a second tray of chocolate chip cookies from the oven, a blonde whirlwind blew through the kitchen, taking three cookies off the first tray on the kitchen table with a cry of "Ooh yummy!"

"Serena, those are for the picnic!" Lily called after her, shaking her head. This was the third time in the two weeks that Serena had been staying with them that she had come through the kitchen while Lily was baking and taken some of the treats. Lily had been a little surprised the first time it happened; she had not thought that the two-year-old could run so fast. _One day she's going to run into someone going at that speed_, Lily thought with a smile as she levitated the second tray onto the table beside the first and turned to put a tray of cupcakes into the oven. When she turned around again, six more cookies had mysteriously disappeared. Shaking her head in defeat, Lily packed the warm cookies into a tub and placed it on the top shelf of the pantry. Several minutes later, when Lily was at the kitchen sink, waving her wand and watching the dishes clean themselves, she heard a loud moan, and turned to see Serena staring around the kitchen, obviously looking for the cookies.

"I'm sorry, Serena, but there won't be any cookies left for the picnic if you keep eating them all," Lily said, fighting down a laugh at the pitifully sad look on Serena's face.

"Cookie for Rena?" Serena asked hopefully.

"They're up there, Serena, and we'll have the rest of them on our picnic," Lily said, pointing at the top of the pantry, before turning back to the sink. A few seconds later, she heard a crash, and turned to find Serena halfway up the shelves, reaching for the cookies, a box of cereal scattered on the floor. Lily pointed her wand at Serena, who floated in midair and drifted away from the shelves, a disappointed look forming on her face as she was turned to face Lily. Lily placed her hands on her hips and looked at Serena, a playful smile on her lips. "Do you want to have a picnic?" Lily asked, Serena nodding shyly in reply. "Then we need to leave this food for that picnic," Lily said, setting Serena down on the floor with a flick of her wand. Noticing that Serena still looked disappointed, Lily pointed her wand at the door, and a red picnic rug with a large gold lion emblazoned on it floated into the kitchen. Lily smiled and took it under one arm, then led Serena back into the loungeroom.

"James, Serena and I have a surprise for you," Lily said.

"You ladies are spoiling me!" James said, smiling. Gurgling, Harry picked up a block and threw it at his father, giggling as James winced when the block hit him on the head, knocking his glasses askew. "Harry, blocks aren't for throwing," James scolded, straightening his glasses. A soft chuckle reached his ears, and he looked up to see Lily and Serena giggling too. "Hey, whose side are you on?" James asked playfully.

"You side, Prongsie!" Serena squeaked, before bursting into another fit of giggles.

"Don't worry, James, we're not laughing at you. We're just laughing near you," Lily smiled as she handed him the rug.

"Wow, I haven't seen this thing for years! I didn't think we still had it," James said, holding up the rug to examine it. "I'm guessing the surprise is a picnic?"

"Well, Serena seemed to enjoy the last one."

"Of course she did, Lils, it's food. She's probably going to love her food as much as her father," James said, grinning.

* * *

><p>"Lily, something doesn't seem quite right to me... I'm going to go check that everything's locked," James said, before turning and leaving the nursery where Lily and Serena were huddled together near Harry, who was in his cot. A distinctly different atmosphere was in the air that night; even Serena and Harry could tell that something bad was happening.<p>

"Prongsie OK?" Serena asked timidly, looking up at Lily.

"Don't worry, Serena, your Uncle James is a big boy. He can take care of himself," Lily said, hugging Serena. Just then there was a thunderous crash of breaking glass and splintering wood from downstairs, and Serena leapt out of Lily's arms and was through the nursery door before Lily knew the girl had gone. The sight that met young Serena's eyes when she looked down the stairs was one that would be burned into her memory forever: a pale, snake-like man with slits for nostrils and blood-red eyes was pointing his wand at James.

"Lily, take Harry and Serena and get out of here! It's him!" James yelled.

"Serena, get in here, now!" Lily hissed, her plea falling on deaf ears. Time seemed to slow right down as Serena saw the man raise his wand and open his mouth, ready to send a spell at her Uncle. Suddenly, Serena felt a strange upwelling in her heart, and her vision momentarily turned pink. What she didn't see was a bright pink shield appear between the two wizards just as the intruder launched his spell, which collided with the shield, emerald green straining against bubblegum pink for a moment before both exploded. When the smoke and her vision cleared, Serena saw James sprawled on the floor, and the intruder, though confused, looked rather pleased at his accomplishment. Serena shrieked in terror and ran back into the nursery.

"Snake Man, Snake Man! Prongsie fall down! Snake Man coming, Lily!" Serena bawled, burying her face in the hem of Lily's robes. Lily pulled out her wand and waved it at the door, which swung closed, the lock clicking. Lily picked Serena up and gave her a quick hug, then placed her in the cot beside Harry.

"It's going to be OK, Serena," Lily whispered, before turning back to the door just in time to see it blown off its hinges, revealing the intimidating man standing in the doorway, a ravenous look in his blood-red eyes.

"Go way, Snake Man! Bad Snake Man!" Serena yelled, glaring at the intruder through the bars of the cot. The intruder glanced at Serena for a moment, before his eyes fell on Harry, who was sitting up in the cot watching quietly. Serena noticed him take a small, calculated step towards her and Harry, and her fear mounted as she saw Lily move between the intruder and the cot. Serena began tugging at the bars of the cot, desperate to reach Lily as she began pleading with the man, who seemed determined to get to the two children. Serena watched as the man raised his wand, and again Serena's vision turned pink, another pink shield appearing in the middle of the room as the intruder launched another emerald-green spell. Again, the two powers exploded, Serena watching through the smoke nervously, hoping that Lily was alright. As the smoke cleared, Serena could see Lily sprawled on the floor, her eyes closed.

"Lily! Lily, wake up!" Serena yelled, her screams unable to rouse her aunt. Serena scrambled back and she and Harry started crying as the snake-like face peered over the side of the cot, the ravenous look more pronounced. "Go way! Go way, bad Snake Man!" Serena said angrily, glaring at him. Her eyes widened as she noticed the tip of the man's wand resting on top of the cot and pointed directly at Harry's face. "You not hurt Harry!" Serena screamed, the room filling with bright pink light at the same time as a streak of green, larger than the first two, erupted from the tip of the wand. The pink light made Harry glow pink for a moment and made the curse rebound on its creator, who vanished with an agonised shriek. Serena collapsed, and Harry, now normal again, started crying as a thin trail of blood trickled from a jagged cut on his forehead. After a few minutes, Harry's crying slowed to a whimper, and he stared through the bars of the cot.

"Mama," Harry called, whimpering when he received no reply. Harry then turned to Serena and began patting her head, trying to rouse her.

"Rena!" Harry said, patting harder, but to no avail. Eventually, exhausted by all the chaos, he curled up next to Serena and fell asleep. A few hours later, Harry was roused by soft noises from downstairs, and he sat up and stared through the bars of the cot. A few moments later, a tall hairy man dressed in an equally hairy coat squeezed his way into the room, tears filling his eyes at the scene he found. Harry let out a tiny whimper, and the man turned, his eyes widening when he saw Harry.

"Harry," the man said with relief, walking over to the cot and lifting Harry out.

"Mama," Harry said, pointing at Lily.

"Yer alright, Harry. Let's get ye out o' here, t'aint safe," the man said, gently tugging the blanket out from under Serena and wrapping Harry in it. Harry drifted back to sleep as the man carried him downstairs and out the door into the starless night.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the golden sunrise streamed through the window, illuminating the ruined nursery and the two females still sprawled where they had fallen. Lily slowly opened her eyes and winced, her head feeling like it was being pounded on by a Hungarian Horntail.<p>

"Ow, what happened?" Lily muttered, sitting up and clasping her head against the pain. A few seconds later, she gasped as a horrible thought struck her, and she rushed over to the cot, finding only Serena inside. Lily gently lifted the two-year-old out of the cot, prodding her impatiently.

"Come on, Serena, wake up, you've got to open your eyes!" Lily said worriedly. After a few minutes, Serena stirred.

"Lily? Snake Man gone?" Serena whispered, sounding exhausted.

"Yes, Serena, he's gone," Lily said, relief flooding her voice. Just then James staggered upstairs, a large stream of dried blood down the side of his face from a large gash by his ear. "James! Are you alright?" Lily gasped.

"Yeah, I'm fine," James said, losing his balance and collapsing to the floor. Lily rushed over to James and helped him to sit up, before examining the wound. "I must've landed on some glass down there when I fell. Probably just after a pink screen-thing appeared between me and that Killing Curse." Lily halted in her examination of James' wound to stare at him, surprised.

"I saw one of those too, just as Voldemort cast a Killing Curse at me. It was sort of like a shield," Lily said.  
>"Rena good help?" Serena asked, smiling timidly.<p>

"Serena... those pink shields... did you make them?" Lily asked. Serena grinned and nodded.

"Bella did say that Serena has strange powers besides her Magical ones. Maybe they're more powerful than we thought," James said, wincing as Lily's fingers got a little too close to the cut on his head.

"Oh, you big baby, this is nothing compared to what we could have been like," Lily scolded, turning James' head a little. After finally concluding that the wound wasn't serious, Lily prodded it with her wand, healing it instantly. "James, Harry's gone," Lily said, concern returning to her voice. Worry filled James' eyes, but he sat staring at the cot thoughtfully.

"Well, we know Voldemort wanted to kill Harry, so I don't see why he would have taken him and then killed him. He probably would have enjoyed leaving Harry here for one of the Order to find, along with all of us. Harry could still be alive out there," James said, before getting to his feet and walking over to the window. He opened it and leaned out, straining to see the sky above the roof. "I can't see the Dark Mark above our house, so Voldemort obviously had to leave in a hurry."

"We must have been out for hours... it's possible that someone heard about Voldemort's attack and came to see if we were alright. Whoever it was must have found us on the floor, assumed we were dead, and took just Harry to safety," Lily said.

"We'd better contact Dumbledore about this, and then get somewhere safe. Maybe we should join Bella in Japan," James said.

"Good idea, James," Lily said. James sighed.

"I just hope Harry's safe," James said. Lily placed a hand gently on James' shoulder.

"That makes two of us, James."


	2. Diagon Alley

MercuryBubble: Huzzah! New chapter! Finally :D

VenusKitty: YAYAYAYAY! It's been a fair while coming, so we hope you have as much fun reading it as we did writing it!

MoonBunny: Come on guys we have to do the disclaimer. I don't want to be sued!

MercuryBubble: Disclaimer for me! :D We don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. Or rabbits, as much as MoonBunny would want to.

MoonBunny: In my head I own them but not in real life... please don't sue me!

VenusKitty: Yeah, we're nuts and we love it.

MercuryBubble: I'm not nuts. I'm perfectly normal. Everyone else is weird.

MoonBunny: Define "normal"...

MercuryBubble: Me.

MoonBunny: Right...

MercuryBubble: I AM ...the weasel! ...Wait.

VenusKitty: Oh-Kay... let's just get on with the second chapter, shall we?

MoonBunny and MercuryBubble: Yay!

* * *

><p>Thirteen-year-old Harry Potter stood quietly inside Quality Quidditch Supplies, his celebrity status momentarily forgotten by the crowd around him; they were all staring at the state-of-the-art broomstick on its podium. How Harry longed to own that broom, despite it probably costing more Galleons than even he had. Reluctantly, Harry squeezed through the crowd and made his way to the door, glancing back longingly at the broom for a moment. As it was, he stepped through the door not watching where he was going, and therefore not noticing a blonde whirlwind flying down the alley towards the door he had just exited. The two collided and fell onto the cobblestones, the blonde leaping up looking flustered, brushing her blonde pigtails from her face.<p>

"Gomen- Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going, I'm so sorry, I..." the blonde trailed off as a flash of recognition crossed her face. _Harry..._

"Don't worry about it," Harry said, not noticing the blonde's discomfort. Serena forced herself to ignore her inner conflict, and smiled at Harry.

"I seem to meet a lot of people like that," she said, before giggling. "I'm Serena Tsukino. I'm transferring from the Tokyo Academy of Magic to Hogwarts this year. What's your name?" Serena asked.

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry said.

"_The _Harry Potter? Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Harry," Serena said, smiling and bowing. A second later, she blushed, realising that she was using her Japanese manners rather than her English ones. Just then, a black cat with a gold crescent moon shape on its forehead ran down the cobbled streets and leapt onto Serena's shoulder, startling her. "Oh, hey, Luna, I wondered where you'd gone to," Serena said absently, tickling under the cat's chin."This is my cat, Luna. That Firebolt's pretty awesome, huh? Boy, I wish I could play Quidditch riding one of those," Serena said wistfully, staring in the nearby window.

"Really? I wouldn't have thought someone like you'd be interested in Quidditch," Harry said. A second later, Serena had turned on her heel and stormed off in anger, leaving a rather bemused Harry behind her.

* * *

><p>"Not the sort of person who'd like Quidditch... Huh... Famous Harry Potter... After everything I've done for him..."<p>

"Calm down, Serena, I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding."

"But Luna, he said he didn't think someone like me would like Quidditch! What does that mean, anyway? I don't look weird, do I?"

"No, of course not, Serena."

"Then what's his problem? How do I not look like someone who'd like Quidditch?" Serena was still fuming about Harry's comment almost half an hour later as she walked down the cobbled streets, and, true to form, collided once again with the very person she was mad at. "Oh, sorry, I... Harry?" Serena looked at him for a moment, before turning to leave again. A second later, she found her wrist caught in Harry's hand, the boy obviously wanting to say something.

"Serena... I'm sorry if I upset you earlier, I wasn't meaning to. It just... It surprised me that you like Quidditch, you didn't really seem like the sort. But I suppose I don't know you that well, so I shouldn't be making that judgement," Harry said. Serena stared at him for a moment, before grinning.

"No problem," she said.

"So... you're not mad at me?"

"Not now, I'm not. I'm heading to Sugarplum's to get some more Chocolate Frogs and Fizzing Whizbees, wanna come with me?" Harry smiled and nodded, then followed the girl down the Alley towards the sweets shop.

* * *

><p>As Harry, Serena and Luna made their way to Sugarplum's Sweet Shop, Serena continued chatting animatedly to Harry, telling him about her life in Japan and asking about his life in England. She was quite fascinated to hear about the Dursleys, even though Harry was reluctant to talk about them. When they reached and entered the sweet shop, Serena quickly disappeared among the shelves with Luna on her shoulder, hunting for her favourite wizard sweets. Harry shrugged and looked at a nearby display of chocolates, having quickly realised how flighty Serena could be.<p>

"Well, well, Potter, looking for sweets to give to Granger?" a snide voice asked. Harry whirled around to find his arch nemesis Draco Malfoy sneering at him.

"Bugger off, Malfoy," Harry said, his eyes narrowed. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry caught sight of Serena and Luna on the other side of the shop, where the blonde was paying for a considerable amount of sweets.

"No denial. Not surprising, you and the Mudblood are perfect for each other," Malfoy sneered.

"Stop calling Hermione that name, Malfoy," Harry warned.

"Or what, Potter?" Malfoy said, taking his wand from his pocket. Next moment, Serena had moved between the two and was glaring at Malfoy. Both boys blinked in surprise at how fast Serena had appeared between them. Serena's glare didn't stop Malfoy from staring at her, an odd look on his face. Suddenly, Malfoy grinned. "Hey there, are you using the Confundus Charm on me, or are you just naturally mind blowing?" he asked, apparently trying to sound alluring or something similar. Serena's eyes narrowed in disgust.

"Ex_cuse_ me? Are you flirting with me, baka?"

"Well..."

"_Ewwww_! There is no _way_ I'd _ever_ go out with a baka like you! You're nasty and creepy, and _totally_ not my type. Now get out of my face and leave me and my friends alone! And that _includes_ Harry!" Serena said, bringing herself to her full height and glaring at Malfoy, before seizing Harry's wrist and dragging him out the door of the shop, Luna padding contentedly behind, an amused smile playing on the feline's face.

"Thanks for that, Serena, you didn't have to stand up for me," Harry said.

"Oh, that was nothing, Harry. No-one upsets my friends and gets away with it," Serena said curtly.

* * *

><p>Over the remainder of the summer holidays, Harry and Serena hung out every day, talking and laughing like old friends. Harry had kept an eye out for his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, for the entire two weeks he had been staying at the Leaky Cauldron, wanting to introduce them to his newfound friend. He had been a little surprised that Serena was staying at the Leaky Cauldron too, in a room not far from Harry's. The two unsurprisingly fell into a routine: meeting each other for breakfast in the mornings (Serena occasionally turning up several minutes late; apparently she was not an early riser), then walking down to Quality Quidditch Supplies to fantasise over the Firebolt. When they finally managed to pull themselves away from the fabulous broom, they would go shopping (usually Serena's idea) or just go for a walk to see what they could find. On the final day of the summer holidays, one day before they were due to board the Hogwarts Express, Serena decided that instead of longing for something that they couldn't have, she would treat Harry to an ice-cream sundae at Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour.<p>

"You don't have to do that, Serena," Harry insisted as he followed Serena down the cobbled streets.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Harry, really. I'm allowed to spoil my friends once in a while if I want to," Serena said, smiling over her shoulder.

"Well, thanks, Serena, but I really can't-"

"Harry! HARRY!" a voice yelled. Harry looked up to see Ron and Hermione waving madly from outside the very ice-cream parlour that he and Serena were heading to. With a grin, he hurried past Serena and sat down at their table. Serena hung back, feeling unusually shy and wanting to allow Harry to enjoy a little time with just his two best friends. Instead of standing there awkwardly, she decided to go and order ice-cream sundaes for herself and Harry. Several minutes later, she returned with two large sundaes with vanilla ice-cream, chocolate topping and a small chocolate bar in each, which she placed on the table before taking the remaining empty seat.

"There you go, Harry," Serena said, before picking up her spoon and happily digging into her sundae.

"Thanks, Serena, you really didn't have to buy this for me," Harry said.

"No problem," Serena grinned back.

"Who's your new _friend,_ Harry?" Ron asked, before yelping as Hermione punched him in the arm. "What was that for?"

"Oh, grow up, Ronald," Hermione said exasperatedly.

"Ron, Hermione, this is Serena. We met about ten days ago," Harry said, not noticing that Ron was implying anything.

"Yeah, I ran into Harry outside Quality Quidditch Supplies," Serena said.

"Literally," Harry added, and the two of them laughed.

"So, Serena, tell us about yourself," Hermione said.

"Well, I'm fourteen, I've transferred over to Hogwarts from the Tokyo Academy of Magic, and I'll be a Third Year," Serena said.

"Just like us! What a coincidence!" Ron said, before yelping as Hermione hit him again.

"Don't mind this idiot, Serena, go on," Hermione said, glaring at Ron.

"Wait, why are you a Third Year? You just said you're fourteen," Ron said.

"Over in Japan, First Years don't start until they're twelve," Serena shrugged.

"That's weird," Ron said.  
>"Well, I thought it was weird when I found out that everyone here starts at Hogwarts when they're eleven," Serena said.<p>

"So what sort of things are you interested in, Serena?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, loads! I like junk food, manga-"

"What's manga? Some kind of fruit?" Ron asked.

"It's Japanese-style comic books, Ronald, stop displaying your ignorance so openly," Hermione said tersely. Serena grinned and continued.

"As I was saying, I like junk food, manga, shopping, Quidditch and hanging out with my friends, and I don't like homework or waking up early," Serena said. Just then, Luna leapt onto her shoulder and rubbed her cheek against Serena's. "And I can't forget about how much I love my cat Luna. She wouldn't let me," Serena finished with a giggle.

"That reminds me, Mum and Dad gave me ten Galleons for my birthday in September, and I was thinking of buying myself an owl," Hermione said.

"You're not going to buy a nice book?" Ron asked innocently, glancing at the three backpacks full of books beside Hermione.

"No, I really want an owl. I mean, Harry's got Hedwig, and you've got Errol-"

"No I haven't. Errol's our family owl, and he's useless anyway. All I've got is Scabbers," Ron said, taking a scruffy grey rat from his pocket and placing him on the table. Luna climbed carefully down onto the table and stepped silently towards the sleeping rat. "Hey, he's not your dinner," Ron said, shooing Luna away.

"Relax, Ron, Luna's the smartest cat I know. Besides, she never eats rats," Serena said. Ron watched protectively as Luna stepped closer and examined the rat. Finally she sniffed Scabbers just once, stared suspiciously at him for a moment, and then returned to Serena's shoulder.

"He sure doesn't look like much to speak of. No offence, Ron," Serena said.

"None taken, he's second-hand anyway, really. Plus he's old, and even more useless than Errol. I don't think Egypt agreed with him, though, so I want to have him checked over," Ron said, prodding the rat.

"We could go over to the Magical Menagerie if you like. Hermione could get an owl, and you could see if they've got anything for Scabbers," Harry said, nodding at the shop across the street. So the four of them paid for their ice-creams (Harry having to insist at least ten times before Serena finally conceded to let him pay for his own) and crossed the street to the Magical Menagerie.

* * *

><p>Around half an hour later, Serena and Hermione walked into the Leaky Cauldron, Luna in Serena's arms and a grumpy orange fluffball of a cat in Hermione's.<p>

"I don't know why no-one wanted Crookshanks, really. He's sweet," Hermione said, to Serena, who giggled.

"Gee, I wonder why," Ron muttered sarcastically to Harry, looking extremely annoyed at Hermione's choice of pet. "What happened to you getting an owl, anyway?"

"I decided I'd rather have Crookshanks," Hermione said curtly, stroking the purring cat in her arms.

"Harry! How are you?" a voice said, and the four of them looked up to see a tall redheaded man smiling at them.

"Fine, thanks, Mr Weasley," Harry said. Serena glanced at Mr Weasley's newspaper and her heart almost stopped: a pair of eyes identical to her own were staring hungrily back at her.

"Dad", she breathed, staring at the picture.

"Huh? Did you say something, Serena?" Harry asked, glancing at her.

"Um, I said Black. That's his name, isn't it?" she asked, pointing at the newspaper.

"Yeah, that's him. I take it they still haven't caught him yet?" Harry asked Mr Weasley, who shook his head gravely.

"Caught him? You mean, he escaped?" Serena asked, wide-eyed. The other four looked at her, a little surprised that she didn't know. "Hey, I'm from Japan, I can't help it if I don't know these things," she said hotly.

"Yes, he has escaped. No-one's ever escaped Azkaban before, and he hasn't been seen for three weeks." Serena stared numbly at the moving photograph in the wizarding newspaper,_ The Daily Prophet_, her mind whirling. _ Dad... One day... I swear I'll prove you're innocent. You wouldn't kill thirteen people, not when you had Mum and me, _Serena thought sadly. Serena finally roused herself from her thoughts to find herself surrounded by redheads, whom she quickly realised were Ron's family. A plump redheaded woman (who Serena recognised from photographs her mother showed her and whom she assumed was Mrs Weasley), the oldest-looking boy and a pair of identical twins were greeting Harry, Mr Weasley was talking to Ron and Hermione about Sirius, and the youngest girl was hanging back, watching Harry with great interest.

"Hi, what's your name?" Serena asked her.

"Wh-what? Oh, I'm Ginny, Ginny Weasley," the girl said, still watching Harry. The moment Harry glanced in their direction, however, Ginny's face went almost as red as her hair and she looked away. Serena glanced over at the group, noticing Mrs Weasley staring at her, a look of recognition and shock on her face. It was at that moment that Ron chose to join their conversation.

"Oh, Ginny, I see you've met Harry's _friend_, Serena," Ron said, nudging his sister. Ginny stared wide-eyed at Serena with a look of jealousy in her eyes.

"Grow up, Ron, it's not like that. I've had a boyfriend for the past year, and I wouldn't trade him for anything," Serena said, frowning as she hit Ron over the head.

"Ow! What is it with girls and beating up on me today?" Ron asked, rubbing his head. Ginny giggled at that as Serena dragged her away, accidentally bumping into the tall Weasley boy.

"Gomenasai," Serena said, momentarily forgetting herself as she bowed.

"Oh, you're from China," the boy said, copying her bow.

"Percy..." Ginny groaned, easily noticing her brother's mistake. Serena straightened up and glared at Percy.

"Actually, I'm from Japan," she said hotly, before storming off to a quiet corner to get her thoughts in line. After a few minutes, Serena calmed down enough to notice the twins teasing Percy about his mistake.

"How could you not know what language that was?" one twin asked.

"Yeah, you're supposed to be the smartest of all of us, O Mighty High Grades," the other twin said.

"Shut it, you two, how was I supposed to know the difference between Chinese and Japanese, we've never been to either country," Percy said. The twins continued teasing Percy about it, making Serena smile.

"Well well, there's two Marauders in the making if I ever saw them," she said, giggling. One of the twins glanced in her direction, a tinge of shock on his face. He hid it so quickly, however, that Serena was unsure that he had reacted to her words at all. She looked around at Ron's family and her friends, noticing that Mrs Weasley kept glancing in her direction. Serena smiled at the woman and went over to talk to her.

"Hi, I'm Serena Tsukino. You must be Mrs Weasley, Ron's mother," Serena said, smiling as she extended a hand. Mrs Weasley shook it, a small, thoughtful smile on her face.

"I'm sorry if I've been staring at you, dear, but you remind me so much of an old friend of mine," Mrs Weasley said.

"Isabella Potter?" Serena asked quietly, taking Mrs Weasley's wide-eyed expression as a yes.

'How do you know about Isabella?" Mrs Weasley whispered.

"I think we should talk about that in private," Serena said, Mrs Weasley nodding in agreement as she put her arm around Serena's shoulder and led her to a quiet room.

"Where are they going?" Ginny asked, watching her mother and Serena leave.

"Oh, you know Mum, she's probably being all motherly like usual," Ron said, waving it off as he went to join the twins in teasing Percy.

* * *

><p>"So..." Mrs Weasley asked, shutting the door of the empty parlour and turning to Serena.<p>

"Isabella Potter... is my mother," Serena said carefully. Mrs Weasley's eyes shone with tears for a moment, but she quickly wiped them away.

"Isabella is... alive?"

"Yes, she's been in hiding in Japan. I visit her occasionally, and I wish we could see more of each other, but she says it's safer if we don't. She's been in hiding for a while; some of Voldemort's -" Mrs Weasley flinched at the name, but Serena ploughed on, "followers were hunting her, and even though the main one went to Azkaban a long time ago, there could still be some of them out there," Serena concluded. She looked at Mrs Weasley for a few moments, before adding, "You knew her, didn't you? You used to be Molly Prewett." Mrs Weasley looked a little surprised that Serena knew that name, but nodded.

"Isabella was one of my best friends at Hogwarts. When I heard she was dead, I... I was devastated," Mrs Weasley said, taking out a handkerchief and dabbing at the corners of her eyes.

"Please don't tell anyone about this, especially not Harry. He doesn't know that I'm his cousin, and I'd really rather that it stayed that way," Serena said. Mrs Weasley nodded slowly, then smiled at Serena.

"Well, Serena, I think we should get you ready for dinner," she said.

"Great idea, I'm starved," Serena said, and both of them laughed.

* * *

><p>That night, at dinner, Serena was sitting at the end of the table, feeling a little worried about the seating arrangements. She found herself seated between the Weasley Twins, who seemed intent on annoying everyone. She ignored most of what the twins said; the only thing they said that actually interested her and wasn't so annoying was a question about how they were to get to the Hogwarts Express (although she did still end up snorting into her pudding along with most of the others when Fred and George said that the Ministry cars which would be taking them to King's Cross Station would have flags with the letters HB for "Humungous Bighead" in honour of Percy). Eventually dinner finished and everyone began drifting sleepily back to their rooms. Serena was about to leave the dining room when a hand grabbed her wrist and dragged her back inside. Instinctively, she spun around and kicked the person in the chest, throwing them across the room and into one of the tables they had been eating at, which collapsed under the collision. Serena advanced slowly towards the table, then spun around as she heard the door shut and the lock click.<p>

"Relax, Serena, we just want to talk to you," one of the twins said, tucking his wand back into his pocket and walking over to help the other twin up from the pile of splinters which used to be a table.

"Sorry about that," Serena said nervously, realising that she could have injured one of her new friends.

"No problem. _Reparo_," the thrown twin said, pointing his wand at the splinters, which instantly reformed back into a table.

"You kinda surprised us there, Serena. We weren't expecting that," the other twin said.

"I don't think we've been introduced. I'm Fred, this is George," the first twin said.

"What do you guys want? I'm tired, and we've got to get up early again tomorrow, which I'm not looking forward to. Besides, I thought we weren't allowed to use magic outside of school," Serena said.

"Hey, there's so many wizards around here no-one'll know it was us," Fred said.

"Anyway, let's get to the point. How do you know about the Marauders?" George asked. Fred blinked in surprise at George's question, then turned to Serena, matching his twin's expectant look.

"What?" Serena asked, frowning.

"The Marauders. How do you know about them?" Fred repeated.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Serena said evenly.

"I heard you call us 'Marauders in the making', Serena, you obviously know more than you're letting on. Now spill, how do you know about them?" George asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, boys, really. Can I go now? My cat'll be worrying about me," Serena said. The twins looked at her for a moment, identical suspicious looks on their faces, before George pulled out his wand and pointed it at the door, which swung open. "Thank you," Serena said, turning towards the door.

"We're not letting this go, Serena. We know you know," Fred said, before the door swung shut behind Serena. Serena sighed in exasperation and headed to her room to finish packing for the next day.


	3. The Hogwarts Express

MoonBunny: In the names of the Moon, Mercury and Venus, we shall write fanfiction and triumph over evil; and that means Voldemort!

MercuryBubble: Psh, that's what you say.

MoonBunny: Whatever you reckon :P

MercuryBubble: Bite my shiny, metal ass! ...Wait.

VenusKitty: *facepalm* This is getting nowhere fast. Hows about we do the disclaimer so people can get on with reading?

MoonBunny: We do not own Sailor Moon, Harry Potter, Anastasia... Disney... *cries*

MercuryBubble: Ignore her. She gets A Little Emotional about The Little Mermaid.

MoonBunny: *wails*

VenusKitty: *facepalm*

* * *

><p>At 10:40am the next day, Serena was bouncing eagerly as she waited for her turn to cross the barrier onto Platform 9 and ¾. A faint annoyed whine reached her ears, and she leant down to the large wicker basket perched on top of her trunk.<p>

"Don't worry, Luna, I'll let you out once we're on the train and we leave," Serena said through the basket.

"You'd better, Serena, or I'll be very annoyed at you," Luna whispered back.

"I know you don't like enclosed spaces, -"

"Took you long enough to figure that one out."

"-but I made sure to get the biggest carrier I could find."

"You talk to Luna as if she can understand you," Ron said.

"Of course she can, Ron, she's really smart," Serena said, straightening up.  
>"Alright, Serena, Hermione, your turn," Mrs Weasley said, glancing around in case any Muggles were watching.<p>

"Nervous, Serena?" Hermione asked, turning her trolley to face the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10 and glancing at Serena, whose knuckles were turning white from gripping the handle of her trolley.

"A little," Serena said.

"Let's run, then," Hermione said, smiling. Serena nodded, and the two of them set of at a run towards the barrier. Serena closed her eyes as they approached, anticipating a collision that never came. "Serena, you can open your eyes now," Hermione said from somewhere behind her. Serena opened her eyes and looked around, slowing to a stop on the platform, beside which a long, bright red train was quickly filling up with Hogwarts students.

"Wow!" Serena gasped, looking at the train. Hermione smiled at the look of amazement on Serena's face, then she, Harry, Ron and Serena stowed their luggage and pets in the luggage racks in an empty compartment, before joining the group of Weasleys assembled on the Platform. Out of the corner of her eye, Serena vaguely noticed Harry and Mr Weasley walk over to a nearby pillar and begin talking quietly.

"So Serena, looking forward to getting Sorted?" Ron asked.

"I guess so, I just hope I'm not in a lame House," Serena said.

"Well, let's hope you're not in Slytherin, then," Ron said, receiving a smack on the back of the head from Hermione.

"Don't worry, Serena, whatever House you're in, it'll be the right one for you. And we'll still be your friends even if you are in Slytherin, right, Ron?" Hermione said.

"Yeah, sure," Ron said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Alright, everyone, you'd better get on, it's almost time to go. Arthur, the train's about to leave!" Mrs Weasley called, shepherding the others onto the train.

"He's coming, Molly!" Mr Weasley called back.

"Goodbye, Mrs Weasley, I'll make sure I write to you," Serena said.

"Oh, Serena, you're so much like your mother. Take care of yourself," Mrs Weasley said, hugging Serena one last time before the blonde climbed aboard. Serena and the others backed away from the door to give Harry room, but he didn't climb on. A whistle sounded, and then guards began closing the doors to the train.

"C'mon, Harry, we're about to leave," Serena murmured. Ron threw open the door of the carriage and Harry jumped on, panting.

"Ron, Hermione, I need to tell you guys something," Harry said to his friends.

"I can see we're not wanted here. C'mon, Ginny," Serena said.

"You can stay too if you like, Serena," Harry said.

"Really?" Ginny asked, hope filling her eyes.

"Not you, Ginny," Ron said.

"Oh, well fine," Ginny said, walking off in a huff.

"Honestly, Ron, you could be a little more sensitive to people's feelings," Serena said, frowning.

"What?" Ron asked. Serena rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Honestly, wake up, Ron," Serena said, before turning and leading the other three down the train to their carriage. When they got there, they found that someone else had taken a seat and fallen asleep in the carriage, a small, worn out old suitcase squashed into the rack next to their trunks.

"Who's the old guy?" Ron asked, sitting down as Serena slid the door shut behind them.

"Professor R.J. Lupin," Hermione said at once.

"How d'you know that? Does she know everything or something?"

"Ron, it's on his case," Serena replied, pointing at the suitcase.

"Oh. What do you think he teaches?"

"Well, obviously, Ron, he teaches Defence Against the Dark Arts. I mean, that _is_ the only opening in teaching staff at Hogwarts," Hermione said curtly.

"I would feel bad about Lockhart leaving, but he was completely useless," Harry said.

"Lockhart? As in _Gilderoy_ Lockhart?"

"Yeah, but don't get too excited, Serena. The guy's a fraud," Harry said.

"And a nutcase. The only thing he was good at was the Obliviate charm, and even that was useless when he tried to use my broken wand to wipe out our memories. The wand backfired on him. I think he's in St Mungo's at the moment. D'you reckon this guy'll be any better? Looks like one good jinx'd finish him off," Ron said, looking thoughtfully at the sleeping Professor.

"Don't get any ideas, Ron, just to skip out on class. Anyway, what was it you were wanting to talk to us about, Harry?" Serena asked, ignoring Ron's frown at her comment. A loud yowl from the luggage rack drew their attention, and Serena gasped. "Oh, sorry, Luna!" Harry waited until Serena was seated again with her now rather grumpy feline friend on her lap before he told them that he had overheard Mr and Mrs Weasley arguing about how Sirius Black had supposedly escaped from Azkaban just to come after him. Hermione and Ron looked equally terrified, while Serena looked completely downcast.

"Oh, _Harry_... You'll have to be really, really careful, Harry. Don't go looking for trouble," Hermione said, her eyes wide with fear.

"Trouble usually finds me, Hermione," Harry said, sounding a little annoyed.

"Harry'd have to be crazy to go looking for a guy who wants to kill him," Ron said, his voice shaking a little. Serena barely noticed Ron and Hermione's fearful advice to Harry, or their discussion about Hogsmeade Village; she was too distracted by the fact that everyone thought her father was a mass murderer and follower of Voldemort.

"Serena?" Harry said, nudging her.

"Hmm?" Serena said, finally looking up.

"You've been awfully quiet since I told you about Black. Don't worry, Serena, I'll be fine. I _have_ beaten Voldemort three times already, I don't see how one of his followers could do any worse," Harry said, ignoring Ron and Hermione's flinches.

"What? Oh! Oh, yeah, thanks, Harry, I guess I was kinda worried. But you're right, how much can Black do when Voldemort – Oh, come _on_, you two, it's not like Voldemort's going to jump out at you just for saying his name! – Black's hardly gonna be worse than the most fearsome Dark Wizard of all time," Serena said.

"Do you think Black might show up when we're at Hogmeade?" Ron asked.

"Maybe," Hermione said.

"Well, that's one less place I'll have to worry about running into him, then," Harry said gloomily.

"What do you mean, Harry? That makes no sense," Serena said.

"I can't go. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia didn't sign my form," Harry said.

"What do you mean, you can't go? No way, Professor McGonagall or someone'll give you permission," Ron said, shocked.

"You really think that'll happen with Black on the loose?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"Well, we could ask Fred and George, they know all the secret passages, I bet they could-"

"Ron, again, Black on the loose?" Hermione reminded him.

"Well you come up with something, Hermione, you're the smart one!" Ron said in exasperation.

"I don't really think Harry should be leaving Hogwarts while Black's loose, Ron," Hermione said tersely.

"I expect Professor McGonagall will say the same when I ask her for permission," Harry said gloomily.

"Oh, come on, Harry, cheer up. I'm sure you'll be able to visit Hogsmeade once this is all over. Besides, we'll bring you back loads of sweets and stuff when we visit," Serena said, watching Hermione take down Crookshanks' basket and untie the straps.

"Don't let that monster out!" Ron said, Hermione ignoring him and opening the basket. Crookshanks leapt out onto the seat and then settled onto Ron's lap, his eyes on Ron's bulging top pocket, where Scabbers was curled up. "Get off, you," Ron said, shoving Crookshanks to the floor.

"Ron!" Hermione said indignantly, picking Crookshanks up and hugging him. Crookshanks squirmed out of Hermione's arms and settled onto the seat opposite Lupin, his eyes still on Ron's top pocket. Luna jumped off of Serena's lap and onto the seat beside Crookshanks, and the two of them began meowing at each other.

"Aww, how sweet, they're making friends," Hermione said, smiling at the two cats.

"Just as long as Artemis doesn't hear about this, he might get jealous," Serena said, giggling.

"Who's Artemis?" Ron asked.

"Artemis is the Greek goddess of the hunt, the daughter of Zeus and the twin sister of Apollo. A bow and arrows, a hunting dog, a deer and a cypress tree are some of the symbols associated with her. Her Roman counterpart is Diana," Hermione said.

"You sure know a lot of useless facts, Hermione," Ron said.

"I could say the same about you, Ronald," Hermione said curtly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron demanded. Serena grinned.

"The Artemis that I'm talking about is my friend Mina's cat, and this one's male," she said.

"Your friend has a male cat named after a Greek Goddess?" Ron asked, bewildered. Serena grinned at the look on Ron's face and nodded. "And I thought Hermione's cat had a weird name," Ron muttered, earning yet another smack on the back of the head from Hermione. "OW! Seriously, Hermione, stop hitting me! You're going to give me brain damage or something!"

"I'm not trying to give you brain damage, Ronald, I'm trying to get you to think about what you say!" Hermione said vehemently. The conversation was about to turn into a full-blown argument when the door slid open, revealing a plump witch pushing a trolley full of sweets.

"Ooh, goody, I was getting hungry," Serena said, grinning as she stood up and fished around in her trunk for her money.

"D'you reckon we should wake Professor Lupin?" Ron asked as Harry and Serena bought sweets from the witch.

"Don't worry yourself, dear, I'll be up front with the driver if he's hungry when he wakes," the witch said, handing Harry a stack of Cauldron Cakes. Serena bought herself a large amount of Chocolate Frogs and Drooble's Best-Blowing Gum, which she dumped onto the seat beside Luna and began eating.

"We're sure he's just sleeping? I mean... he hasn't died, has he?" Ron asked.

"Don't be daft, Ronald, of course he's just sleeping," Hermione snapped, apparently still annoyed at Ron. Ron stuck his tongue out at Hermione, making Serena giggle. "Very mature, Ron. What's so amusing, Serena?"

"Oh, that just reminded me of one of my friends. She and I fight like crazy. If we looked anything alike at all, people'd probably think we were related," Serena giggled.

"Sounds a lot like Percy and the Twins, except they actually _are_ related," Ron said.

"You seem to have a lot of friends, Serena," Hermione said.

"Oh, yeah, my friends over in Japan are great," Serena said, beginning to tick them off on her fingers. "There's Rei, who's the one I fight with a lot, but I love the girl like a sister; Minako, who looks and acts a lot like me, so it's no surprise I'm friends with her; Ami, who's one of my quieter friends, and an absolute super-genius, -"

"Sounds like she and Hermione would get on well," Ron said, sidling away from the aforementioned girl lest she hit him again; Hermione simply grinned as though reading Ron's mind and waited for Serena to continue.

"Yeah," Serena laughed. "Makoto, who's a bit of a tomboy and really tough, but one of the nicest girls you'll ever meet; and of course, my boyfriend, Mamoru, who's the sweetest guy I know. He's just so dreamy, and..." Serena trailed off, gazing starry-eyed into space.

"Ah, young love. So..." Ron trailed off when he noticed the death glare that Hermione was shooting at him.

"Your friends sound great, Serena, I hope you'll introduce us someday," Harry said.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, they're great! As a matter of fact, I've been suggesting to them that they transfer to Hogwarts too. None of them seemed sure about it - Mamoru seemed more than a little disappointed when I told him I was leaving - but I'll be writing to them all a lot this year, and hopefully I can convince them to see if they can transfer too," Serena said.

"That'd be great, Serena! Hopefully they're all able to come," Hermione said.

"Yeah, but I'm not holding my breath, to be honest. A lot of them have parents and guardians who wouldn't want to let them go to school somewhere so far away as Hogwarts. Plus, Mamoru's only a couple of years away from finishing school at the Academy, so there's not much point in him transferring now," Serena said, looking a little disappointed at the thought.

"Well, even if we have to wait until Mamoru finishes his... well, whatever Tokyo's equivalent of NEWTs are, I hope we can meet all your friends someday," Harry said.

"Well, well, look who we have here. Potty and the Weasel," a snide voice said as the door of their carriage slid open, revealing Malfoy flanked by his two muscular cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. Harry and Ron stood up, ready to return whatever verbal volley Malfoy would decide to throw at them, but before any of them could say anything, Serena had placed herself in the doorway, her hands on her hips and her eyes blazing.

"What the hell do you want, _Baka_?" Serena hissed. Malfoy's eyes widened in surprise at finding Serena there, before he cleared his throat and grinned.

"Did you survive the Killing Curse, girl? 'Cause you're drop dead gorgeous," Malfoy said, not noticing the wide-eyed glances that Harry, Ron and Hermione were exchanging in the carriage behind Serena.

"Malfoy, go away, leave me and my friends alone, and most of all, _stop flirting with me_! It's just... _disturbing_," Serena said, shuddering.

"Aw, c'mon, you know you want me," Malfoy said, placing his hand on Serena's shoulder. An instant later, Malfoy was flying backwards into the wall, Serena's soft black slip-on shoe perfectly balanced in mid-air and pointed at the boy. Crabbe and Goyle stared dumbly at the scene for a few moments, before advancing on Serena, cracking their knuckles.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you two," Harry said, nodding at Professor Lupin, who was still fast asleep.

"Who's that?" Malfoy asked, clambering to his feet and rubbing his shoulder.

"New teacher," Ron said. Malfoy frowned in annoyance.

"C'mon, I'm no fool," Malfoy said reluctantly, before he, Crabbe and Goyle left.

"Wow, Serena, that was awesome!" Ron said in awe.  
>"Thanks," Serena said, turning pink.<p>

"Yeah, it's amazing that someone actually managed to make Malfoy feel anything besides loathing and nastiness! OW!" Ron yelped as Hermione and Serena hit him simultaneously.

"You should have stopped at "that was awesome", Ron," Hermione said, grinning in amusement.

"I really should tell him that I have a boyfriend," Serena said.

"So, wait... I really wasn't imagining it? Malfoy really actually has a thing for you?" Ron asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Serena groaned, sinking onto the seat.

"Wow... he must be desperate. OW!" Ron yelped again as Hermione and Serena hit him again, both glaring at him. "I just meant that he'd have to have a lot of nerve to go for someone as nice as Serena, especially since he's such an evil git!" Ron exclaimed.

"Nice save, Ron," Serena said, smirking. As the train sped on towards Hogwarts, the four of them continued talking, hardly noticing the darkening sky outside.

"How far away do you think we are? I'm starving," Serena asked, glancing out the window and finding it impossible to see anything.

"We can't be far away now..." Ron said, leaning past Professor Lupin to peer out the window. Just as he said it, the train began slowing down. "Brilliant, I'm starving too," Ron said, sitting back, an eager smile on his face.

"I don't think we're there yet... There's still half an hour at least until we get there..." Hermione said, looking at her watch.

"So why are we stopping in the middle of nowhere?" Serena asked.

"Dunno..." Harry said as the train slowed to a complete stop, the jolt sending the two empty cat baskets flying from the luggage rack onto Ron's head.

"Ow! Today is _really_ not my day!" he winced, rubbing his head as he kicked the two baskets aside. The others laughed at Ron's comment, and a split-second later, the compartment was plunged into darkness as the lights went out.

"What's going on?" Luna asked, forgetting herself for a moment.

"Who said that?" Ron asked, waving his hands blindly in the direction of the voice and receiving a swipe from Crookshanks for his effort. "Ow!"

"That's a very good question," Hermione said, choosing to ignore the unfamiliarity of the voice.

"Maybe we've broken down..." Ron said.

"Of course not, Ronald, don't you think the driver would be able to keep the train going with _magic_?" Hermione said curtly.

"Oh, yeah..." Just then, the compartment door opened, and someone came sprawling onto Harry and Serena's feet.

"Sorry! Do any of you know what's going on?" a voice asked from at their feet.

"Hi Neville! No, we're as confused as you are," Harry said, reaching out in the darkness to help Neville up.

"Harry? Ron, Hermione, is that you?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, it's us, have a seat -"

"Not on me!" Serena said indignantly.

"Oh, sorry," Neville said.

"No problem. I'm Serena. Interesting way to meet new friends, huh, Neville?" Serena said.

"Yeah..."

"You know, I think I'm going to ask the driver what's going on," Hermione said, getting up and feeling her way past the others to the door. A second later, the door slid open again, and two female voices yelped in pain, a thud telling the others that Hermione had collided with someone.

"Who's there?"

"Hermione, is that you?"

"Ginny? Yeah, it's me."

"Is Ron in here?"

"Yeah, I'm here, Ginny," Ron said.

"Come and sit down," Hermione said.

"Hey, not on me!" Ron said.

"Oh, sorry, Ron," Ginny said, moving to a different place.

"Ow!" yelped Neville, as Ginny stood on his foot.

"Quiet!" said a hoarse voice, silencing the others. A few seconds later, the carriage was filled with a dim silver light from a handful of quivering flames. In the silver light, Professor Lupin looked even thinner and more tired than he had when he was asleep.

"What's going on, Professor?" Serena asked. Just then, the door slid slowly open, a chill sweeping through the compartment. The whole group looked up to see a towering figure wearing a black cloak standing silently in the passageway. After a few long, tense moments, the figure took a long, rattling breath, another wave of cold sweeping through the room. Serena felt her breath catch in her chest as the cold seemed to penetrate her to her soul. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Harry fall from his seat onto the floor, twitching. Instinctively, her hand went to the colourful brooch on her clothes, but she felt a paw touch her arm and glanced down to see Luna looking back at her, concern written on her face as she shook her head lightly.

"None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go," Lupin said, taking his wand from his pocket. Serena looked back at the hooded figure just in time to see a large silver shape burst from Lupin's wand, driving the hooded figure back. As the door slid shut again, the cold vanished, leaving a dazed silence behind it. Ginny slowly looked at Professor Lupin, as though to confirm that he had indeed saved them from the figure, while the others were completely silent, recovering from the intensity of the feeling. Then something clicked in Serena's mind.

"Harry!" Serena yelled, launching herself off her seat and onto the floor beside her unconscious friend. "Harry, wake up!" She seized Harry's shoulders and shook him gently, hardly noticing that Ron and Hermione had joined her on the floor.

"Just let him rest," Lupin said, returning his wand to his pocket.

"Why'd he collapse?" Ron asked worriedly.

"Yeah, what was that thing?" Serena asked.

"A Dementor," Lupin said.

"What? What's it doing here? Aren't they supposed to be guarding Azkaban?" Hermione asked, shocked.

"I expect Professor Dumbledore will explain that when we get to Hogwarts," Lupin replied. As he said that, the lights flickered back on, the train resuming its journey a few moments later.

"Harry... Come on, Harry..." Serena murmured, gripping Harry's shoulder. Ron leaned over Serena and started hitting Harry on the side of the face, unintentionally hiding Serena's hand from view as it flashed pink repeatedly. After a few seconds, the flashing stopped, and Harry stirred.

"He's coming to! Harry! Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked as Serena pulled away and returned to her seat, feeling rather drained after using her powers to such an extent.

"W-what?" Harry murmured, opening his eyes. He sat up slowly, looking rather sick and disoriented. Ron and Hermione helped him back onto his seat, Ginny and Neville watching nervously.

"Are you OK, Harry?" Serena asked, noticing Harry glance towards the door.

"Yeah, I'm... What - What happened? Who screamed?"

"No one screamed, Harry," Ron said, sounding as nervous as his sister looked.

"But... But I heard screaming... And... And someone kept yelling "Snake Man" or something," Harry said, looking confused. Serena looked up sharply, wide-eyed. _He remembers that? How can he remember that? _Serena thought, quickly hiding her alarm. Just then a loud snap made them all jump and look around at Professor Lupin, who was breaking up a block of chocolate. He handed Harry a large piece, then handed the rest of it round.

"Eat it. It'll help," Lupin said, shoving the empty packet into his pocket. Everyone stared at him, the chocolate going uneaten.

"What was that thing?" Harry asked.

"A Dementor. One of the Dementors of Azkaban," Lupin replied, walking over to the door.

"They guard Azkaban and keep everyone there... quiet," Hermione said, shuddering.

"Eat. It'll help," Lupin repeated, nodding at the chocolate in Harry's hand. "Excuse me, I need to speak to the driver." Lupin smiled reassuringly at them, before sliding the door shut.

"Are you sure you're feeling OK, Harry? You sure scared us," Serena said, sounding much less tired than she looked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What happened?" Harry asked. While Ron and Hermione explained what had happened, Serena tucked her legs under her and took a bite of her chocolate, which warmed her a little but did nothing to relieve her exhaustion.

"Are you alright, Serena?" Luna whispered, looking concerned. Serena only nodded and remained silent, longing for the train to arrive at the castle.

"That chocolate's not poisoned, you know," Lupin said, opening the door and smiling a little at seeing most of the chocolate still uneaten.

"How far away are we?" Serena asked quietly.

"We should be there in around ten minutes. How are you feeling, Harry?" Lupin asked.

"Fine," Harry muttered, feeling a little embarrassed. The compartment was relatively silent for the remainder of the journey. When the train finally arrived, the students scrambled to get out quickly, Luna objecting to going back into her basket so that it could be taken off later along with all of their luggage. Harry, Ron and Hermione waved a quick hello to a tall, friendly-looking giant who was gathering up all the first years, before they and Serena climbed into a carriage which set off towards Hogwarts.

"Shouldn't you be going in the boats, Serena?" Hermione asked. Serena shook her head.

"No, my letter told me that one of the teachers will meet me in the Entrance Hall so that I can be Sorted," Serena said.

"Lucky, you don't have to worry about the Giant Squid tipping you out," Ron said. Serena laughed at the thought of that happening to someone. "It's not funny! Fred and George teased me with that for weeks before I started First Year." Serena smiled at Ron, then peered out her window, her eyes widening in excitement at the huge castle before them. She shuddered a little as they passed through the two vigilantly guarded gates, the two Dementor guards sending another wave of cold over the carriage. After a few moments the cold passed, and the carriage continued up the slope towards the thousands of glittering lights that were the windows of Hogwarts. Serena felt a thrill of excitement course through her as the carriage pulled up. _Finally, I'm going to get Sorted. I've been looking forward to this ever since Mum and Aunt Lily told me that I'd be transferring to the same school they went to,_ Serena thought, her excitement overriding her exhaustion. The four of them had only just climbed out of the carriage when a snide voice ruined Serena's mood.

"You_ fainted, _Potter? Is Longbottom telling the truth? You actually _fainted_?"

"Buzz off, Malfoy, before I make you," Serena hissed, finding herself not at all surprised when Malfoy once again turned on his idea of charm.

"You know, if you were a Dementor, I'd turn criminal just to get your kiss."

"And if I were a Dementor, I'd toss you in Azkaban and throw away the key. Now go away and leave us alone," Serena replied, folding her arms and glaring at Malfoy.

"Is there a problem?" Lupin asked, climbing out of a carriage just then.

"No, no problem, Professor," Serena said sweetly, before marching past Malfoy silently, with Harry, Ron and Hermione right behind her.

"Nice comeback, Serena," Hermione said, smiling.

"Thanks, Hermione," Serena said, giving Hermione one of her sunniest smiles. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Serena smiled happily as they climbed the stone stairs and stepped through the huge front doors into the Entrance Hall, ready for yet another year of excitement at Hogwarts.


	4. The Sorting Ceremony

VenusKitty: I hope you don't argue so much this time, guys, I got a headache from facepalming last time.  
>MoonBunny: She started it!<br>MercuryBubble: I started nothing! It was all YOUR fault!

MoonBunny: But-  
>VenusKitty: GUYS! Seriously!<br>MercuryBubble: Why so Sirius? ...Wait... Disclaimer time! Gooo Kitty Cat!  
>VenusKitty: I'm not a Pokémon! We don't own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. Or any of the other thousands of movies or TV shows that we grew up with.<br>MoonBunny: MY CHILDHOOD IS OVER! *wails*  
>MercuryBubble: You never had a childhood...<p>

* * *

><p>Serena stared around the cavernous entrance hall, taking in the marble staircase, the torches on the walls and the huge doors to the right where the crowd of students were heading.<p>

"Potter! Granger! Tsukino! I want to see you all!" Harry, Hermione and Serena turned to find a tall, stern-looking teacher peering over the crowd, her hair in a tight bun and her square spectacles glinting in the torchlight. Harry and Hermione glanced at each other worriedly and followed Serena through the crowd.

"There's no need to look so worried, Potter, I merely wish to speak to you and Granger in my office. Miss Tsukino, my name is Professor McGonagall, and this is Professor Flitwick," the stern-looking woman said, indicating the short wizard beside her. "We're going to Sort you before the First Year students. I need to speak to Potter and Granger for a moment, so if you'll follow Professor Flitwick into the Great Hall... Move along, Weasley," Professor McGonagall said, waving Ron into the Great Hall, with Professor Flitwick and Serena following behind. Serena's first glimpse of the Hall was of a huge number of candles floating above five long tables, four of which were full of chattering students and the other with teachers. Professor Flitwick indicated for Serena to stand next to the line of First Years and then left the Hall. This was when Serena got her first glimpse of the ceiling, which mirrored the starry sky outside the castle. As Serena stared out at the four tables, a frenzy of whispers broke out among the students, which Serena assumed were about why she was standing here with all the First-Years. Professor Flitwick returned after a few moments with a stool and a shabby-looking hat, which he placed in front of the students. A few seconds later, Serena jumped a little as the hat began to sing about the four Hogwarts Houses and how they were to try it on to be Sorted. Eventually the song ended, and the Hall echoed with applause.

"Before we begin Sorting the First Years, I'm sure you have all noticed that we have a new student who will be joining our Third Year classes this year," a voice said. Serena and the rest of the students assembled at the front turned to see who was speaking, Serena feeling a thrill of excitement as she recognised the man from her Chocolate Frog Cards. _Professor Dumbledore._ "She has transferred here from Japan, but her English is excellent and I hope you will make her feel welcome. Serena Tsukino, if you please," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling as he indicated for her to try on the Sorting Hat. Serena smiled despite her nerves, then stepped forward and picked up the hat, which slipped halfway over her eyes when she sat down and put it on.

"Well well, what have we here, then? You're a difficult one to place. There's an extradordinary amount of talent here, oh my goodness, yes, but you've quite a strong will too, that'd do well in Gryffindor... Very loyal, too, and a fair amount of intelligence as well... Hmmm... Very difficult. Where to put you..." The hat whispered in her ear. _Please not Slytherin, I hate that baka Malfoy and I'd never hear the end of it from him if I ended up there,_ Serena thought desperately. "I never considered Slytherin for you, My Lady..." _Oh, thank Selene..._ "I know the perfect place for you... The only place for one such as you is GRYFFINDOR!" Serena jumped a little when the Hat shouted the last word, and tugged it off her head amidst cheers from the table on the far left. She placed the hat back on the stool, then walked over to the Gryffindor table, finding a spare seat next to Ron and opposite the Weasley Twins, who gave her a thumbs-up and a grin. Serena smiled back at them, then glanced across the Hall, where Malfoy had a look of horror, shock and anger on his face. She giggled and poked her tongue out at him, then turned to watch the First Years being Sorted. After watching seven different students leave the line and try on the hat, Serena looked at the High Table and the teachers she might be having during the year. Eventually she noticed a teacher who had greasy black hair, pale white skin and a long hooked nose. None of these things struck Serena the most, though; what struck her most about the teacher was the look of utter loathing that the teacher was sending at her. His eyes narrowed when he noticed her gaze, before he turned away and watched the Hat.

"Hey, who's that teacher up there?" Serena asked.

"Which one?" George asked.

"The one sitting halfway between Dumbledore and that giant on the end," Serena said.

"That's Professor Snape, the Potions master. He's Head of Slytherin house, and he hates pretty much everyone else," Fred said.

"So I see," Serena said, nodding towards the staff table, where Professor Snape was now directing his glare at Professor Lupin. "Wonder what his problem with Professor Lupin is," Serena said thoughtfully.

"He's probably Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher this year, and Snape's always wanted that job," George said. A small black-haired boy who had just been Sorted into Gryffindor sat down near them, and Serena glanced up to see that the line of First Years was dwindling, with only four left up there.

"I wonder what's taking Harry and Hermione so long?" Ron asked.

"Well if I had to guess, he probably had to be checked by the nurse. He did faint on the train, Ron," Serena said.

"Ah, he'll be fine. He's faced worse," Ron said, shrugging. The last four students were called one by one, three of them ending up in Slytherin and the last in Ravenclaw. Professor Flitwick rolled up the list of names and stuck it in his pocket, then picked up the Hat and stool and carried them out of the Hall, almost bumping into Harry and Hermione as they entered with Professor McGonagall. Ron waved the two over, and they both grinned when they saw Serena sitting beside Ron.

"So you're a Gryffindor too, Serena! Glad to have you," Harry whispered, smiling as he sat down between Serena and Ron. Serena grinned back at him, happy to be in the same House as her cousin and her new friends. Hermione sat down on Serena's other side and smiled at her.

"What was that all about?" Ron whispered, looking at Harry and Hermione. Harry tried to explain, but quickly silenced himself when he saw that Professor Dumbledore had stood to speak.

"Welcome, students! Before you become mystified by our fabulous Feast, I have a few matters to speak to you all about. As I'm sure you are all aware, the Dementors of Azkaban searched the Hogwarts Express during its journey." Dumbledore hesitated, then continued. "They are stationed at every entrance onto the grounds, and will be here at Hogwarts until further notice." This set up a frenzy of whispers from the students, which Dumbledore allowed to continue for a few moments before raising his hand to silence them. "I wish to warn each of you, do not attempt to pass them without permission. They do not know the difference between the one they seek and the one who tries to evade their detection. They will not understand pleading or excuses, no matter how justified those may be. I therefore ask each of you. _Do not _give them _any reason _to harm you_,_" Dumbledore said, his eyes lingering on the Gryffindor table. "To our more pleasant announcements; I am pleased to introduce two new teachers to our ranks this year. Due to Professor Lockhart being unable to continue teaching, Professor Lupin will be filling the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher," Dumbledore said, indicating to his left at Lupin, who smiled and waved at the students. Serena clapped for Professor Lupin along with the rest of the hall, then glanced at the other end of the High Table, noticing that Snape was again sending a death glare at Lupin. "Our second new teacher will be taking over the teaching of Care of Magical Creatures, as Professor Kettleburn has decided to retire to enjoy some time with his remaining limbs. I am pleased to announce that his role will be filled by our very own Rubeus Hagrid," Dumbledore said, smiling at the roar of cheering and applause that erupted from three of the tables, the volume of which was particularly loud at the Gryffindor table.

"Of course it's Hagrid! Who else would've put a biting book on the booklist?" Ron yelled happily.

"Well, I think that that is everything. Tuck in!" Dumbledore said, before sitting down and helping himself to a platter of chicken. Serena blinked in surprise at the plates and pitchers on the table, which were suddenly full of food and drink.

"Hey, cool! We just had house-elves bring the food out to us at the Academy," Serena exclaimed, staring at the delicious-looking feast. Harry grinned at her and pulled a plate of roast potatoes towards himself, piling his plate with them and anything else he could reach. Beside him, Ron was already stuffing his face with food. Serena cringed at Ron in disgust, then started eating almost as eagerly as the redheaded boy. As Ron was helping himself to a second helping of everything, Ginny spoke up from across the table.

"Scabbers seems interested in your dinner, Ron." Ron glanced down at his pocket, where Scabbers' nose was poking out, curiously sniffing the air. Ron picked up a small piece of cheese from his plate and stuck it in his pocket, then returned to his dinner.

"Yeah, well, just as long as Serena makes sure that her cat stays away from him. I don't want him to be her dinner," he said.

"Ron, I already told you that Luna's not interested in eating rats. Were you not listening when I told you that yesterday?" Serena asked, shocked and annoyed that Ron had brought that up. After a few seconds, she returned her attention to her plate, speared a piece of sausage on her fork and glared at it for a few seconds before shoving it in her mouth.

"Geez, someone's cranky," Ron muttered, before shovelling more food into his mouth. Ginny glared at her brother and patted Serena on the arm, who glanced from Ginny to Ron while digging her fork into her potatoes.

"Harry, duck," Serena whispered in his ear. Looking a little confused as to why, Harry ducked his head down, and in one move Serena scooped up a forkful of potatoes and flicked them at Ron, who yelped as he suddenly found his hair full of potato.

"Hey!" Ron said, glaring at Serena, who giggled. Ron wiped as much potato from his hair as he could, then scooped up a forkful of peas and flicked it at the blonde, missing Serena completely and hitting his twin brothers instead. Immediately, Ron found himself being bombarded by food, gleefully thrown at him by Fred, George and the dark-skinned boy with dreadlocks who was sitting with them. The foodfight began to spread, and soon most of the students were involved, laughing madly as they threw food at each other. Thankfully there wasn't all that much food left for them to throw, so the foodfight ended quickly, and Professor Dumbledore, smiling at the frivolity of the situation, cleaned up all the splattered food with a flick of his wand, before returning to his conversation with Professor McGonagall. Eventually, after dessert had come and gone, Dumbledore announced that it was time for them all to go to bed. Harry, Ron and Hermione immediately jumped up and went over to the High Table, Serena following them.

"Congratulations, Hagrid!" Hermione squealed.

"I couldn't'a done it withou' you three," Hagrid said, smiling.

"I'm sure you'll be a fantastic teacher," Serena said.

"Hagrid, this is Serena," Harry said.

"Nice ter meet ye, Serena," Hagrid said.

"You too, Professor," Serena replied, smiling.

"I never been called 'Professor' before," Hagrid said, his eyes filling with happy tears. Professor McGonagall patted Hagrid's arm and shooed the four of them away. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Serena smiled at Hagrid and left the High Table, walking out into the Entrance Hall.

"Well, well, Potter, it seems you've got yourself another girlfriend," a snide voice said. The four of them turned to see Draco Malfoy leaning against the wall, glaring at them.

"Aw, what's happened to all your pathetic pick-up lines, Malfoy? Did they all end up in the trash like the rubbish that they are?" Serena asked coyly.

"As if I'd be interested in a Gryffindor," Malfoy said snidely.

"Oh, so just because I'm a Gryffindor means that you're suddenly so much better than me? It sure didn't seem like that the last couple of days," Serena said.

"I would rather forget the last couple of days, thank you. Have fun with your new girlfriend, Potter," Malfoy said, turning to leave. Serena stepped up behind Malfoy and tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to turn back around.

"I warned you to stop being so nasty to Harry," Serena said, before drawing back her fist and punching Malfoy in the face.

"Miss Tsukino!" a shocked voice said, as Malfoy backed away, clutching his nose as blood streamed over his fingers. Serena turned to find Professor McGonagall standing in the doorway to the Great Hall, a shocked expression on her face.

"Mr Malfoy, I suggest you go up to the Hospital Wing and get Madam Pomfrey to fix you up," Professor McGonagall said. Malfoy glared at Serena over his fingers, then retreated upstairs. "Miss Tsukino, I'm surprised at you. I would have thought you'd want to make a better start to your time at Hogwarts than this. I'm also aware that it was you who started that food fight earlier. I shall have to take five points from Gryffindor for your violence, and another five for pointless waste. I should hope that this behaviour is not going to continue," Professor McGonagall said sternly.

"No, Professor, it won't," Serena said.

"Good. See that it doesn't," Professor McGonagall said, before striding away.

"That was awesome, Serena!" Ron said gleefully once McGonagall was out of earshot.

"Thanks," Serena said, blushing.

"I hope Malfoy isn't too hurt," Hermione said.

"I do! The git's had it in for us since before we started our First Year!" Ron said.

"Ron, if Malfoy's hurt enough, he could take this further. You know he would," Hermione said.

"I don't really care, Hermione. I was getting sick of him being nasty to my friends," Serena said.

"Come on, let's go. I'm tired," Harry said. The other three nodded in agreement and joined the crowd of Gryffindor students going to Gryffindor Tower, the trio telling Serena about the many things that they saw on the way.

"You have to be careful around here, Serena. It's really easy to get lost," Hermione said.

"I'm sure it is. Hogwarts is huge," Serena said, looking around.

"It's not just that. The walls and staircases like to play tricks on people," Ron said.

"Play tricks?" Serena repeated, confused.

"Yeah, like, some stairs go to a different place depending on what day it is, and some of the walls pretend to be doors. That sort of thing," Harry said.  
>"Didn't your old school have anything like that?" Ron asked.<br>"No, nothing like that. They don't have many ghosts either. It's about the same size as Hogwarts, but none of the stairs move. They apparently just like to turn invisible when you step on them," Hermione said.

"How'd you know that, Hermione?" Serena asked.

"She's a bookworm, Serena. She's probably read every book in the library by now," Ron said.

"I have not, Ron! I still haven't read many of the books in the Restricted Section," Hermione said huffily.

"Yeah, but that's about all that you haven't read. You've probably read everything else at least three times by now," Ron said. Hermione glared at him but did not reply. Eventually, quite worn out, the four of them reached a large portrait, in which sat a fat lady in a pink dress.

"Password?" she asked.

"Excuse me, coming through! The password's Fortuna Major," Percy said, elbowing past Ron.

"Ow! Watch where you're going, Percy," Ron said.

"Well if you would move out of my way, then I wouldn't have to elbow you, would I, Ron," Percy said.

"Where d'you expect me to move to? Unless you hadn't noticed, we're all crowded in here waiting to get through the portrait hole. I can barely move at all, let alone letting you past," Ron said. Percy frowned at his brother and clambered through the portrait hole. Slowly the crowd began to thin, and Harry led the other three through the portrait hole. Serena scrambled through last, and looked around in awe.

"Wow, this is fantastic! This is so much better than my old dormitory," Serena said. Hermione smiled at her.

"Come on, I'll show you the Third-Year dormitories. Goodnight, you two," Hermione called to the two boys, who were already heading towards a door on the left.

"Goodnight, Harry. Goodnight, Ron," Serena called.

"Goodnight," the two boys called back, before disappearing through the door. Hermione led Serena through the door on the right and up a spiral staircase to a large room with five beds in it. Looking around, Serena found Luna already curled up on the bed on the right, with Hermione's ginger cat Crookshanks curled up on the one beside it.

"Looks like we're next to each other," Serena smiled. Hermione smiled back and pulled her pyjamas from her trunk, with Serena doing the same. Within minutes, Serena was climbing into bed and pulling the curtains closed, a happy but tired smile on her face.

"Goodnight, Luna," Serena said, patting Luna before snuggling under her bedclothes.

"Goodnight, Serena," Luna replied sleepily. Her reply went unheard, however, as Serena was already fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Hi guys! Sorry about the delay in posting this chapter. We <em>did<em> have a plan to write a chapter ahead before posting (For example finishing Chapter 5 before posting Chapter 4), but this just made a lot of people, including ourselves, impatient to get the next chapter finished. Which isn't really that helpful when you get writer's block. So we've ditched that plan and you will now be getting new chapters as soon as they are finished! :) We hope you continue to enjoy our fic! Lots of love from the SisterSenshi, AKA MoonBunny, MercuryBubble and VenusKitty.


	5. Fireworks

MercuryBubble: How you doin'?

MoonBunny: YOU'RE NOT JOEY!

VenusKitty: Guys...

MercuryBubble: I am too!

VenusKitty: GUYS! Enough!

*crickets*

VenusKitty: Disclaimer?

MercuryBubble: Oh! Right...Uh... We don't own Sailor Moon, Harry Potter, Friends, Charlie the Unicorn, Batman, Narnia, cats, Astro Boy, Sabrina, dogs, Pokemon... We sure don't own much of anything, do we? I don't even own this idea! Bunny came up with this idea! *pout*

MoonBunny: Don't worry, this just mean we have to go shopping! XD

MercuryBubble: *sulks*

VenusKitty: Hows about we let you all read the chapter while Bunny and I console Mercs.

* * *

><p>Breakfast the next morning was rather amusing. When Harry, Ron, Hermione and Serena entered the Great Hall, they quickly noticed Malfoy entertaining the other Slytherins by pretending to faint, obviously mocking Harry about what had happened on the train. When they passed the Slytherin table, several students called out to Harry, making sarcastic spooky noises. The four of them sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Fred and George, who passed the third-year timetables along.<p>

"What's wrong, Harry?" George asked.

"That baka over there is what's wrong," Serena said. George glanced up at Malfoy, then shook his head.

"The little git wasn't so cocky when the Dementors were down our end," George said.

"Nearly wet himself, didn't he, George," Fred agreed.

"I'm surprised the idiot's trying that stuff on so soon after Serena here broke his nose last night," Ron said, before very dramatically faking getting punched in the nose, complete with loud exaggerated cries of pain and annoyance. This drew many a laugh from the surrounding Gryffindors and silenced Malfoy on the Slytherin table.  
>"Nice one, bro," Fred said, smiling.<br>"We're so proud. Our little brother's learned the subtle art of payback," George added.  
>"Oh, shut it, you two. If it weren't for Serena punching him in the first place, I wouldn't have anything to mock Malfoy about," Ron said, sending a glance of admiration at Serena.<p>

"Oh yes, kudos to you too, Serena," George said. Serena flushed pink and looked at her timetable.

"Why didn't we ever think of punching that git?" Fred asked his twin.

"Probably because we decided to let these guys handle it," George said, nodding at Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
>"Looks like we'll have some new subjects today," Hermione said. Ron looked at his timetable briefly, then looked around at the others', noticing Hermione's most of all.<p>

"Looks like they've messed up Hermione's timetable. Look, she's got about ten subjects a day," he said. Serena looked at Hermione's timetable as well, blinking in surprise.

"How are you going to get to all these classes on time, Hermione? You've got Divination, Muggle Studies and Arithmancy all at nine o'clock this morning," Serena said.

"You're good, Hermione, but no-one can be_ that _good. How are you supposed to be in three classes at once?" Ron asked.

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course I won't be in three classes at once," Hermione said shortly.

"But-"

"What does it matter if my timetable's a bit full compared to yours? I've fixed it all with Professor McGonagall, so don't worry."

"Looks like we've got Hagrid after lunch," Harry said.

"That'll be interesting," Ron said, waving to Hagrid, who had just entered the Hall casually swinging a dead polecat.

"Looking forward to your class, Hagrid!" Hermione called.

"Yer in me first ever lesson! Bin up since five getting ready... hope it's OK..." Hagrid called back, grinning.

"It'll be fantastic, Professor," Serena smiled. Hagrid beamed at her and headed up to the staff table, still swinging the polecat. "He seems a little strange, Hermione," Serena said.

"Oh, he is, a little, but so are a lot of people around here. And Hagrid's one of the nicest people you'll ever know," Hermione said.

"I wouldn't want to get on his bad side, though. He tried to turn my cousin into a pig once. It didn't work properly, but it was funny seeing Dudley with a pig's tail. It actually kinda suited him since he's so... well, _big_," Harry said, grinning. Serena laughed at the mental image of a fat boy with a pig's tail.

"Well, we'd better get going. We don't want to be late for our first Divination class," Hermione said.  
>"Oh, brother. I only took that class since the Divination teacher back in Tokyo thought that I have "the perfect aura for effectively tapping into my Inner Eye"... Although I kinda doubt that myself," Serena said, giggling.<p>

"Well, it'll take us about ten minutes to get to the top of the North Tower, so we'd better go," Ron said. The others nodded and quickly finished their breakfast, then waved goodbye to Fred and George as they left the Great Hall, ignoring Malfoy's fainting act and the shout of laughter that followed.

"Git," Ron muttered under his breath.

"Never mind, Ron, there'll be plenty of time to get back at him," Serena said sweetly. Ron grinned at Serena, before the four of them began searching for the way to North Tower and the first of their classes.

* * *

><p>"Geez, I'm bushed. What a week!" Serena said, following Harry, Ron and Hermione across the grounds. "I get the feeling Professor Trelawney likes making people freak out."<p>

"I bet she's going to see a lot more doom in Harry's future," Hermione said scornfully.

"Great," Harry said gloomily.

"Oh, come on, Harry, don't tell me you believe all that Grim nonsense," Serena said pointedly.

"You don't believe it?" Ron asked, sounding surprised.

"Why should I? One of the teachers at the Academy saw a Grim when she was thirteen. She's now seventy-eight," Serena said.

"Well what about what Trelawney saw in your cup?" Ron asked.

"That was really weird. What did that even mean?" Hermione asked. Serena shrugged, her mind drifting back a few hours ago to the overly-dramatic Divination lesson...

* * *

><p>"<em>This is so stupid," Ron muttered, staring into Harry's teacup.<em>

"_Ron," Serena said, glaring at him._

"_Broaden your minds! Do not let your eyes be clouded by the mundane!" Professor Trelawney called, flitting among the tables like an oversized insect, her huge glasses not doing anything to minimise this illusion._

"_You try reading mine, Hermione," Serena said. Hermione nodded and peered into the pink cup that Serena had picked._

"_OK, well, that sort of looks like a flower... Apparently that means "new friendship or love"... and that looks like a triangle, which means "anger"," Hermione said, flipping through her copy of _Unfogging the Future_. _

"_Well I doubt it'll be a new love, since I've already got Mamoru. So I'm going to make a new friend but I'll be angry about it?" Serena asked._

"_I suppose," Hermione said, frowning. Serena giggled._

"_Fantastic. Let me try," Serena said, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath before peering into Hermione's cup. "Let's see... there's a feather, which is "surrender"... a triangle, which is "anger"... that there's a lizard, which means "secrets"... Oh, and there's a sword, which means "adventure"... if I turn the cup this way, that bit becomes an hourglass, which means "limited time". And I think... yeah, that curvy line there is definitely meaning "struggle"," Serena said, peering into the cup._

"_You can see all that from a lump of wet leaves?" Hermione asked. Serena nodded. _

"_Lemme have a look at mine," she said. The two girls swapped cups and got their own back, Hermione squinting into her cup as she tried to see all the things that Serena had mentioned. Serena peered into her cup for a few moments, then gasped._

"_What? What's the matter, Serena?" Hermione asked as Professor Trelawney made her way over._

"_Did you see something, my dear?" Professor Trelawney asked, plucking Serena's cup from her hands before the blonde could reply. She studied the cup for a moment before looking up at Serena. "My dear, I knew it the instant you set foot in my classroom. You are a Moon Child," Professor Trelawney said._

"_What does that mean?" Hermione asked._

"_Precisely that, my dear, she is a Child of the Moon! The one destined child sent to Earth with her shining moonlight of Hope, Love and Justice, which will shine through the deadly Darkness and protect us from the Ultimate Evil!" Professor Trelawney declared._

"_But... but..." Serena spluttered._

"_Bloody hell, how are you going to do all that? I mean, sure, you beat up Malfoy easily, but I wouldn't call him the Ultimate Evil," Ron sniggered._

"_But... but...but...but I'm from Japan!" Serena finally exclaimed, wide-eyed and pale. _

"_You wear the proof around your neck! This is the sign of the Moon Child!" Trelawney said, grabbing the pendant around Serena's neck and shaking it avidly. Serena tugged the necklace out of Trelawney's grip and frowned._

"_My mother gave this to me to protect me," Serena said warily. Professor Trelawney didn't hear Serena; she was too busy turning the cup and muttering to herself._

"_Battle... a deadly enemy... facing your fears... What a sad little cup, my dear." Just then Harry let out a snort of laughter, and a hush went over the classroom as Professor Trelawney placed the pink cup back on the table in front of a bewildered Serena and strode over to the boys, snatching Harry's cup from Ron's hands. She took one look inside the cup and gasped, dropping it back into Ron's hands as though burned._

"_Oh, my dear, dear boy..."_

"_What's the matter, Professor?"_

"_What did you see?"_

"_My dear boy... You... You have the _Grim,_" Professor Trelawney whispered dramatically. A few students looked bewildered, but the majority gasped in horror._

"_But... The Grim... That's an omen of... of _Death,_" Ron gasped._

"_Precisely, dear boy, precisely! Oh, you poor, dear boy..."_

"_That doesn't look like a Grim to me," Hermione said bluntly as she peered into the cup, shattering the tense atmosphere. Serena gently took the cup from Ron while the rest of the class listened to Professor Trelawney inform Hermione that she wasn't suited to the art of Divination._

"_That's supposed to be a Grim? Sure doesn't look much like one," Serena said, tilting the cup and peering at it. _Looks more like Dad to me,_ she thought, making sure she kept that thought to herself. Professor Trelawney dismissed them then, her voice heavy with regret at having informed Harry of the Death omen in his cup._

* * *

><p>"Hey, at least what happened in Divination wasn't as bad as what happened in Hagrid's first class," Ron said, earning himself a glare from Hermione.<p>

"You really are tactless, Ron," Hermione said.

"What? What did I say?" Ron asked. Hermione just sighed and shook her head in exasperation.

"That disaster of a lesson was Malfoy's fault," Harry said, frowning at the thought of the Slytherin boy's attempts to ruin Hagrid's class.

"Hagrid told everyone at the start that you shouldn't insult a Hippogriff. It's Malfoy's fault if he doesn't listen to the teacher," Serena said indignantly.

"Let's hope Malfoy doesn't make too much of a big deal out of it," Ron said.

"Are you kidding? You know Madam Pomfrey would've healed his arm in seconds, and he's still going on about it. There's no way this is going to end peacefully, you mark my words," Hermione said.

"Hey, at least one of our classes was informative," Ron said. The other three stopped and looked at him strangely. "What? Hermione uses long words like that, why can't I?"

"Which one lesson did you find informative, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts," Ron said promptly.

"I didn't think you found Boggarts that interesting, Ron," Hermione said.

"Oh, I don't! Bloody hell, no, not when it turns into that giant spider. I found it interesting that Serena's afraid of Vampires," Ron said.

* * *

><p>"<em>Alright, class, can anyone tell me what is in here?" Professor Lupin asked, nodding at the rattling wardrobe behind him. Just then the wardrobe gave a particularly violent shake and Serena leapt back, her hand instinctively grasping her brooch. Beside her, Hermione's hand shot into the air.<em>

"_It's a Boggart, sir," she said._

"_Thank you, Miss Granger, excellent. Yes, inside this wardrobe is a Boggart. These creatures take the form of that which we each fear most, which is why they can be so hard to remove," Professor Lupin said. Several students groaned or shivered at that. "However, we have one advantage over it. Harry, any ideas what that might be?"_

"_Erm... It won't know what shape to be because there are so many of us?" Harry said, trying to ignore Hermione's hand, which was quivering in the air again._

"_Exactly, Harry, well done! Tackling a Boggart is always easier when you have company. Repelling a Boggart is simple enough: you simply have to force it into a shape that you find amusing. Because, you see, the one thing that really finishes a Boggart is laughter. Now, we will practice this charm without wands, please. Everyone repeat after me: Riddikulus!"_

"_Riddikulus," the class repeated._

"_Excellent! Now, who will we have tackle the Boggart first?" Lupin asked thoughtfully. Several students backed away nervously, shaking their heads. To Harry, Ron and Serena's surprise, Hermione was one of them. "No-one? Alright, how about you, Neville?" Lupin asked. Neville gave a frightened squeak and edged forward, pale and terrified. "That's it, Neville. Now, what would you say is your greatest fear?" Lupin asked. Neville gave another frightened squeak, swallowed hard and whispered,_

"_Professor Snape."_

"_Professor Snape, hmm? Well, yes, the man is rather terrifying at the best of times," Lupin said with a small smile, amidst chuckles from the rest of the class. "And I believe you live with your grandmother?"_

"_Y-yeah, but I don't want that Boggart to turn into her either," Neville said timidly._

"_Oh, no, Neville, you misunderstand me. Can you picture your grandmother's clothes clearly in your mind?"_

"_I... Yeah," Neville said, clearly confused by the question._

"_Very well. Now, you remember the charm, yes? When I release the Boggart, I want you to focus very hard on your grandmother's clothes as you say the charm. With any luck, we will get some rather amusing results," Lupin said, before turning to the rest of the class. "Everyone take a moment to think about what the Boggart will turn into for you, and then think of some way to make it more amusing," he said. Serena frowned thoughtfully at that. She already had a strong suspicion about what the Boggart would turn into for her, but how was she to make it more amusing? "Everyone got something?" Lupin asked. Serena bit her lip, wondering what shape she could force the Boggart into, but as everyone around her was nodding, she didn't protest. "Alright! Everyone back against the wall! Let's give Neville some room," Lupin said. The rest of the class immediately flattened themselves against the back wall, leaving a wide area around Neville, Lupin and the wardrobe. "Ready, Neville?" Lupin asked, raising his wand. Neville pulled out his own wand, gulped and then nodded. "Three... Two... One..." Lupin muttered, before pointing his wand at the doorhandle on the wardrobe. Immediately the wardrobe burst open, the daunting figure of Professor Snape stepping out with a snarl on his face. Neville squeaked in fear, looking as though he wanted to make a break for it, but then..._

"_Riddikulus!" He squeaked. There was a loud crack, and then a great wave of laughter broke out over the class as Snape was suddenly dressed in a long green dress and a moth-eaten, vulture-topped hat, a large red handbag swinging from his hand. Even Neville laughed as he retreated against the wall, finding Snape a lot less intimidating in his grandmother's clothes._

"_Excellent! Parvarti!" Lupin shouted, and so it went on. Serena was surprised at the diversity of people's fears: mummies, bloodied eyeballs, creeping hands, banshees... she and several others screamed when Ron stepped forward, the Boggart turning into a huge black spider, which Ron took the legs off of a few seconds later._

"_Serena!" Lupin shouted, clearly enjoying himself. Serena pulled out her wand and stepped forward, watching as the huge legless spider's eyes locked onto her and then – CRACK – Serena's eyes widened as she found herself staring into the face of the one who had been haunting her dreams for well over a year._

"_Beryl," Serena gasped faintly._

"_You're weak," the Beryl-Boggart hissed so that only Serena could hear her._

"_No," Serena whispered, wide-eyed._

"_Serena?" said Lupin, his voice barely audible beyond the pounding in Serena's ears._

"_You know it to be true. Your friends suffered and died because of you," Beryl hissed, her eyes gleaming._

"_No... No, it's not true. It was your fault," Serena whispered, a ripple of anger coursing through her frozen limbs._

"_Everything that happened was because of you."_

"_No it wasn't," Serena said louder, not noticing the odd looks that she was getting. Behind her, Lupin seemed torn between intervening or allowing Serena to conquer her fear._

"_The Moon Kingdom would never have fallen if it weren't for you," Beryl hissed in the same quiet voice._

"_You're wrong," Serena said, fighting not to grab her brooch and transform._

"_Am I? You know it was your fault, don't you. Deep down, you know. All those people died because of you. Your friends died because of you. Your Prince died because of you. Even your mother, your dear, sweet, Lunarian mother, died because of you, Sereni-"_

"_Riddikulus!" Serena yelled, her eyes blazing. There was a crack, and the room was suddenly filled with bright flashes of light – the Boggart had turned into a fireworks display. Serena whirled away from the fireworks and marched back to the other students, throwing her back against the wall and folding her arms, glaring at the floor._

"_You OK, Serena?" Hermione asked, receiving no reply except for a furious muttering under Serena's breath, which Hermione assumed was directed at the person that the Boggart had taken the shape of._

* * *

><p>To Ron's surprise, Serena wasn't paying him the slightest bit of attention; her gaze was fixed firmly on the dark trees of the Forbidden Forest.<p>

"Serena?" Ron asked.

"What is _he _doing _here_?" Serena muttered, glaring at the dark shape that darted through the trees and vanished.

"Serena?" Ron called, clicking his fingers in front of Serena's face. She suddenly rounded on him, furious.

"_What?_" she snapped, glaring at him.

"Whoa, sorry. You were off in your own world there," Ron said, backing away a little. Serena turned away, muttering furiously. "Geez, someone's cranky," Ron muttered, "Must be her time of the month, hey Harry?" Ron nudged Harry and winked.

Serena yelled in frustration and punched the nearest tree, which uprooted to an alarming angle. Serena glared at the tree as though it were the cause of all her problems, then stormed off into the forest.

"What the... How did she do that?" Ron asked. Harry and Hermione had no answer for him; they were both as shocked at Serena's strength as Ron was. Ron stepped gingerly over to the tree and gently put his finger on it, then leapt back as the tree toppled over with a loud crash.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded.

"I didn't touch it," Ron said quickly.

* * *

><p>"Why must males be so annoying?" Serena muttered, stomping through the undergrowth. After a few minutes she came to a clearing with a few boulders scattered inside, and sat down on one of the flatter ones, looking around. A few moments later, a huge majestic stag poked its head around a tree and stepped into the clearing. Serena sat watching the stag as it stepped towards her, looking around for any other people. Finally the stag stepped in front of Serena and looked at her. "Hi Uncle Jamie," Serena said in a falsely-sweet tone. With a small *pop*, the stag transformed into Serena's messy-haired uncle.<p>

"What's wrong, Serena?" James asked.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just wondering why you don't trust me," Serena replied, her sugary tone fading into an angry one.

"I do trust you Serena, I just want to look out for you and Harry," James said.

"You sent me here to protect Harry. You said I was the only one who'd be able to stop Dad from hurting him. But you know what? I don't think either of us actually believe that Dad killed anyone," Serena said.

"Of course I don't, Serena, but you're the only one who can convince Padfoot to leave before the Ministry catches him again. Merlin knows, Peter could still be out there somewhere, and if he comes back, then Padfoot's going to want revenge for everything that happened. And if Peter does come back, he might be looking to hurt Harry, which means you will need to protect him," James said. Serena frowned at the thought of that.

"If Peter does come back, Dad might have to stop me from hurting the rat for what he did to our families," Serena hissed, giving off a faint pink glow. James' eyes widened at the sight and he quickly seized Serena's wrist.

"Rena, calm down," he said pointedly, bending down so that he was looking directly into Serena's eyes. Slowly but surely, the pink glow stopped as Serena's anger faded. "Don't do anything reckless, Serena. I know you, and I know your dad. You have exactly the same temper. But if you do come across Peter, please, Serena, don't hurt him," James said, gaining an incredulous look tinged with anger from Serena. "I'm not protecting him or trying to justify what he did, Serena. He should go to Azkaban for what he did," James said. Serena nodded slowly, feeling suddenly exhausted.

"I hate him for what he did, Uncle James," she said. James sat down on the rock next to Serena and wrapped his arms around his niece.

"I know, Serena. Me and your Aunt Lily probably understand that better than most. But we'll catch Peter eventually, don't worry."


	6. Important author's Note

Hi everyone, VenusKitty here. Sorry to have to tell you this, but due to a breakdown in friendships(don't ask which, we won't tell you), we are going to be taking down our Sistersenshi username. Don't worry, Magical Moon Mayhem will still be continued, though. I will be moving it over to my individual username, sparrowflyaway, and will be continuing it myself, since I still have all the ideas and stuff saved on my laptop. So I hope you all continue to enjoy MMM even though it will be just me writing it by myself from now on.

Sincerely,

~VenusKitty~


End file.
